A Life Reboot: Jessie Edition
by DoctorEd17
Summary: AU. After the Omnitrix Self destructed in Secret of the Omnitrix Ben is accidentally sent to the Disney Jessie Universe. Rated T to be safe.


**I do not own Ben 10 **_**(Original, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, Omniverse or Reboot)**_** or Jessie. Takes place during the "The Secret of the Omnitrix" and "We are so Grounded"**

**Enjoy…**

…

A Life Reboot: Jessie Edition

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: Self Destruction

…

We go to the Planet Xenon where we see Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Tetrax, Gluto and Myaxx fighting for their lives.

You see during a fight with Dr. Animo, Ben accidentally set off the Omnitrix's Self Destruct sequence. They then went on a mission to find the Omnitrix's creator Azmuth who happens to be a Galvin. When they found him, he refused to turn off the Omnitrix. Then Vilgax found them…

Anyway we see them fighting Vilgax and his army of robots.

Ben just lost his blaster and is now surrounded by robots when he removed the device from the back of the Omnitrix the stops the feedback from emitting from the device. As a result we see a field of orange energy exit the Omnitrix and damaging a majority of the robots and even knocking back Vilgax.

When the Omnitrix died down we see Azmuth run over to Ben and put in a sequence in the Omnitrix while saying, "Don't know of the universe is worth saving, but while I think about it…"

"_(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)" _The Omnitrix said upon completion of sequence

"What the?" Azmuth asked as he put in the sequence again only to get the same response again

"Uh oh." Azmuth said

"That can't be good…" Ben said

"The Omnitrix won't let me abort the self destruct!" Azmuth said

"What?!" Ben asked

We then see the Omnitrix started to glow orange and then we see a flash of light…

_And then there was nothing… The Universe was no more._

But as for Ben and the Omnitrix. Their journey has just begun.

You see no one, not even Azmuth knew the true nature of the Self Destruct. The Universe is gone, but the only things it didn't destroy was itself and Ben…

…

_**Disney's Jessie Universe: An Uncharted Island in Indonesia…**_

…

We to a jungle where we see a 14 year old girl named Emma Ross inside a crashed plane in the middle of a jungle. She just finished sending an SOS through the radio using her smartphone when we see a flash of white light emit from the clearing next to the plane.

It was very bright but it only lasted for about a minute.

Once it faded we see Emma peak out the door and laying unconscious on the ground is a 10 year old boy. He is about Ravi's height and is skinny. He has pale skin and shaggy brown hair. He is wearing a white T-shirt with a black line going down the middle, brown cargo pants and black and white sneakers. On his left wrist she notices an unusual watch. It is black and bulky with a green hourglass symbol where the face plate should be.

As Emma approached the kid she notices the watch emitting a few sparks from the face plate.

…

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

…

We go back to the plane crash site where we see it is now dark outside. We see 6 people approach the crashed plane. Their names are Jessie Prescott, Bertram Winkle, Luke Ross, Zuri Ross, Ravi Ross and a Doctor they found.

"There you guys are!" Emma said as she approached them, "While you were out vacationing, I was…"

"Not now! A helicopter's arriving!" Jessie said

After signaling the helicopter, they threw down a ladder.

"I'll be right back!" Emma said as she went back to the plane

…

When she got there we see the kid sitting on a chair still unconscious when Emma arrived. She just approached him when we see Jessie enter the plane.

"Emma, we don't have time to… Who's that?" Jessie asked pointing to the kid

"Don't know. I found him knocked out right beside the plane." Emma said

"OK. I'll take him. Just get to the helicopter." Jessie said

…

_**An Unknown Amount Of Time Later…**_

…

We go to a hospital in New York where we see the kid wearing hospital clothes and on a hospital bed.

We see Jessie and Emma just entered the room along with Morgan Ross, Cristina Ross and a doctor.

"What do mean he doesn't exist?" Morgan asked

"I'm saying he doesn't exist. We tried to find him but there's no Birth Certificate, no Social security number, not even a picture!" the doctor said

"Emma, Sweetie, How did you find him?" Cristina asked

"OK. You won't believe this, but just before I found him there was a flash of light that lasted for about a minute. When it faded there he was." Emma said

"Is he going to be OK?" Jessie asked

"I don't know… He should be waking up anytime now." the doctor said

"(Groans)" the kid said as he slowly opened his Emerald green eyes

"Well, how about that…?" the doctor asked

We see the kid slowly sit up. Groaning in pain as he did so.

"Whoa! Take it easy, kid! You're lucky to be alive!" the doctor said

At the mention of the word alive his eyes then widened upon remembering the last few hours.

"Where am I?" the kid asked

"You're in a hospital in New York City." the Doctor said, "Look do you have a name?"

"Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben said

He then looked at his left wrist and to his surprise the Omnitrix is still there. Except the face plate is sparking a little bit.

"Yeah. We tried to take it off, but we couldn't." The Doctor said

"Who are you people?" Ben asked

...

We now go to an office a while later where we see Morgan and Cristina filling out some documents.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jessie asked

"Of course. While he may not exist on record, he is still just a kid." Morgan said

"I mean he refuses to tell us how he got there because he claims we won't believe him." Jessie said

"Either way, It's still the right thing to do." Morgan said

...

_**A few hours later...**_

...

We go to the Penthouse where we see Morgan, Cristina, Jessie, Emma and Ben who is wearing his clothes exit the elevator.

"Welcome to our home, Ben." Cristina said

"Thanks Cristina." Ben said

"I'll show him his room." Jessie said

...

We go to a guest room where we see Ben and Jessie enter the room.

"And here it is..." Jessie said

"Thanks." Ben said as he walked over to the bed and layed down on it

"Now, would you like to tell me what happened, because I was born and raised on a Military base and I can tell you have Survivors guilt." Jessie said

"As I said, you won't believe me." Ben said

Then all of a sudden we see the Omnitrix spark as the dial begun to turn by itself.

"Uh... Ben? Your watch is acting funny..." Jessie said

Ben then looked at the Omnitrix just as a white dome of light surrounded the Omnitrix. It faded after a couple of seconds.

When it did we see the Omnitrix now has a new look.

The rim of the dial is white, and the buttons are replaced by green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is now black. Unlike the Omnitrix's last version, this version does not have its tube-like circuitry.

_"Reboot complete. All systems now available." _the Omnitrix said in a computerized version of Ben's voice

"You can start by telling me what kind of watch that is." Jessie said

...

We go to the living room area where we see Jessie and Luke on the couch while Ben was standing in front of them.

"Ok, you want to know how I got to that jungle in Indonesia. Well, the truth is I'm from another world. Another Earth..." Ben said

He then began to explain about the Omnitrix and some of the adventures he had. Then he told them the event of when the Omnitrix started to Self Destruct.

"And when I woke up I was in that hospital." Ben said

"Ok... While that is an amazing story. I'm going to need the truth." Jessie said

"Like I said, I only told you the truth. It's not my fault you don't believe me." Ben said

"Are you kidding me? A watch that can change you into aliens? That is the..." Jessie said

We then see Ben reluctantly press the triangle button and the hourglass symbol popped up and the hourglass symbol turned into a diamond and in the middle of the diamond is a silhouette.

Ben then pressed down the core and a flash of green light filled the room.

Inside the green light we see Ben get taller and muscular as two extra arms appeared.

When the flash of green light faded we see a tall alien with red skin, four yellow eyes and four muscular arms. He is wearing tight black pants, a t-shirt similar to Ben's and finger less gloves. A white hourglass symbol is on his upper left shoulder.

"OK. Now I'm starting to believe you." Jessie said

"Tried to tell you." Ben said

"So... You use this Omnitrix to be a Superhero?" Luke asked

"I used to..." Ben said

"That is so cool!" Luke said as he got up

"So the Self Destruct thing is true too?" Jessie asked

"Yeah. But I don't know what happened. I should have been dead and the Omnitrix should have been destroyed along with my universe." Ben said

We then hear a beeping sound as Ben changed back to human.

...

We go to Ben's room a while later where we see Ben on the bed looking at the Omnitrix when we see Luke enter the room.

"Ben... I'm sorry about what happened. If I was in your shoes... I don't know what I would do." Luke said

"I don't know what to do now." Ben said

"Well, if I was you. I would continue to do the right thing. I mean you have superpowers! I am jealous!" Luke said

"I was the reason the self destruct was even activated." Ben said

"As you said so yourself. It was an accident. And besides what would your cousin and grandpa want you to do?" Luke asked

Ben looked at the Omnitrix for a few seconds while remembering the summer before. He then made his decision.

"Thanks Luke." Ben said

"No problem, buddy!" Luke said, "Now... Can i see your aliens?"

"Sure." Ben said as he pressed the Activation button

We see the core pop up and Four Arms's silhouette appear.

Ben turned the dial and we see Cannonbolt's silhouette.

Then Grey Matter's...

Then Upgrade's...

Then Wildmutt's...

Then Ghostfreak's... (Much to Ben's surprise and horror.)

When he turned the dial again we see a whole new silhouette.

"What the?" Ben asked

He kept turning the dial until he cycled back to Four Arms.

"OK. That's weird and cool." Ben said

"What is it, Ben?" Luke asked

"Most of my aliens are missing." Ben said

"From the looks of it you have 20 aliens." Luke said

"Yeah. But I only recognize 6 of them. The rest of them are brand new." Ben said

We see the Ben cycle through the new alien silhouettes again and said, "Whoa man! Is this a dinosaur? _(Turns Dial)_ Who's this cat guy?!"

When Ben turned to the dial, Luke said, "Aw cool! Is that a werewolf?!"

"Looks like it. _(Turns Dial)_ Ooh, I like the looks of this guy!" Ben said as he saw a particular silhouette

Ben then gotten a grin on his face. Luke notice and asked, "Ben… What are you…?" Just as Ben slammed down the core…

Inside the flash of green light we see Ben's skin turn green and metallic.

When it faded we see an eight foot tall green humanoid frog with gray metallic eyebrows. He's wearing a blue, black and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a gray and black mask. The Omnitrix is located on his back.

"Whoa! Who's the man?" Ben asked in a deep voice as he flexed his muscles, "Not you cause you're an alien… WHO'S THE ALIEN?!"

"Ben… That's so cool!" Luke shouted, "I wonder what this one does?"

"Let's find out." Ben said

…

We go to the living room where we see Luke and the transformed Ben there.

"I'll bet he's real strong!" Ben said before he attempted to lift the couch

We see him struggle to do so as he said, "Maybe even stronger then Four Arms!"

We see him finally able to lift the couch. But he's now falling backwards.

"OK. Not as strong as I thought!" Ben said before he landed on his back

When he did we see a smaller flash of green light emit from him. When it faded we see two Ben's laying on the floor except that each of them are now half of the size as when there was one.

"Ben… I men Ben's? Are you OK?" Luke asked

"Ka-Chow!" Ben #1 said in a higher pitch voice as he lifted the couch with no difficulty this time

"Whoa! There's two of you and it looks like the both of you are double strong!" Luke said

"Cool!" Ben #2 said as Ben #1 put the couch away

Then Ben #1 attempted to sit down on it only for the couch to break upon being sat on.

"Oops… Double heavy too by the looks of it." Ben #1 said as he got back up

We then see the elevator open and Jessie, Emma, Ravi and Zuri exited the elevator.

"Uhh… What happened to the couch?" Jessie asked

"And who or what are you two?" Zuri asked the two Ben's

Jessie noticed the Omnitrix symbol on one of the Ben's backs and asked, "Ben…'s?"

"Uhh… Maybe?" Both Ben's said

"Two questions come to mind. One, what happened to the couch and Two, why is there two of you?" Jessie asked

"This is a new alien! I can duplicate in this form!" Ben #1 said

"Duplicate? How?" Ravi asked

"And you are?" Ben #2 asked

"I am Ravi Ross." Ravi answered

"I don't know. I think it happened when I landed on my back." Ben #1 said, "Anyway, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Stand on each others shoulders and wear a trench coat to sneak in to a PG13 movie?" Ben #2 asked

"No… But hold on to that thought." Ben #1 said, "I meant…"

We then see another flash of green light and we see 4 Ben's standing there. Each on now half the size as two.

"Cool!" all four Ben's said in a higher pitch voice

"Ben. Please! Your Slapback's could damage this penthouse!" Luke said

"Say what?" Zuri asked

"My name is not Slapback!" Ben #1 said

"I don't know. You slap him on the back and you get more of him. It works for me." Luke said

"Luke… How can Slapback damage the penthouse?" Ravi asked

"According to Ben each Slapback gets heavier upon each duplication." Luke said

We then hear a beeping sound as the Omnitrix symbol on each Slapback blinked red. A few seconds later we see a flash of red light and the Slapback's are one Ben again.

…

We go to Ben's room a while later where we see Ben looking through his playlist when we see Zuri, Emma and Jessie enter the room each one carrying shopping bags.

Ben deactivated the Omnitrix and said, "Hey… What's all this?"

"Well, after you left, Jessie explained to me and Zuri about where you came from and what happened and we've went shopping for new clothes for you." Emma said

"We even found this store where we customized a bunch of t-shirts for you." Zuri said

She reached into a bag and pulled out one. We see it's like Ben's current T-Shirt except that it's black with a green stripe down the middle and in the middle of the stripe is a white 10.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Ben said

"We made several T-Shirts the same way as this one." Emma said

"We even gotten you some new cargo pants, shoes and more." Jessie said

"We're going to Central Park. Want to come with us?" Zuri asked

…

We go to the lobby where we see Jessie, Zuri, Ravi and Ben exit the Elevator. Ben is now wearing the new t-shirt with brown cargo pants and black and green sneakers.

As they exited the building we see a speeding car pass by them along with a bunch of police cars.

"Whoa! That guy was fast!" Ravi said

"A little too fast if you ask me." Jessie said

We see Ben look at the distance for a few seconds and then at the Omnitrix before making his decision.

He quickly ran to an alley way while Jessie, Ravi and Zuri were distracted and activated his Omnitrix.

"OK. I don't have XLR8 anymore." Ben said as he turned the dial to a particular silhouette, "But this one looks fast."

He slammed down the core. Inside the flash of green light we see black and blue fur grow all over his body.

When it faded we see a feline like alien with a black suit like color scheme. His hands, legs, chest and part of his head are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs and also a black wolverine mask like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle shaped nose and a thunderbolt like design down his chest. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"OK Ben, Let's see what this one can do!" Ben said

He then started running at high speeds after the car chase.

"Looks like I picked the right alien after all!" Ben said as he sped down the road

He then noticed he was approaching the car chase. He picked up the pace and passed the police cars until he was right beside the car they're chasing.

Inside the car we see two men wearing robbers outfits and in the back seat we see bags of money.

"I'm telling you that was too easy!" the driver said

They then heard knocking coming from passenger side. The two robbers turned to see Ben running at equal speeds beside them.

"What the heck is that thing?!" the passenger asked

"Call me… Fasttrack!" Fasttrack said, "Now I'm going to need you to pull over."

"Oh yeah? Make us!" The driver said

"OK." Fasttrack said

He then put his hand spikes on one of the back tires and it became a flat tire!

"Oh no!" the driver said

"Oh yes!" Fasttrack said as he did the same to the other back tire

"We are so going to jail." the passenger said as the car slowly slowed down

Fasttrack did the same to the front two tires and the car was eventfully forced to a stop.

We see the police cars arrive and the police quickly arrested the robbers.

…

We go to Central Park where we see Ben arrive at the playground in his human form.

"Ben! Where were you?" Jessie asked

"Stopping a car chase…" Ben answered

"We'll talk about this later…" Jessie said

…

**And Fin!**

**How did you like it? Please Favorite Follow and Review if you liked it.**


End file.
